VCRWHEELS
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Rock Light is obsessed with a show called "Add it up" but mainly it's host Axl, one day Axl dies and another thing comes to life.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rock Light. I'm socially awkward. I'm short and skinny and No girl, Wait no, No human would ever want to go anywhere near me. Even my own twin Sister Roll doesn't give me the time of day anymore. Now that I'm 17 years old I just stopped trying. I have no friends. None. Not even that one person that says hi out of pity. I never talk. Well I talk...just not to people who breathe. There's one thing that gives me motivation to keep going everyday. And that's this talk show that comes on TV every morning. It's called "Add it up" I watch it religiously. No matter what. It's sort of an OCD thing I have. You might wonder why a 17 year old boy even watches some awkward morning talk show? Well that's because the most amazing person ever Interviews all sorts of celebrities every single day at approximately 5:00 am. His name is Axl. No one knows his real name or if that's really his name. He's a comedian but he does serious interviews sometimes. He also reviews games, anime, romantic comedy movies, to hentai. All of it. Everything under the sun that interests him. The guy is awesome. He's completely off the wall and inspiring at the same time. But there's more to it.

Not only does this guy have a epic sense of humor and judgement, I'm not going to sugar coat this, The guy is freaking gorgeous. To his messy spikey hair that always looks good no matter what, to his X scar mark between his eyes that shine in such a epic intense green manner. Am I gushing? Yes. Yes I am. Am I ashamed? No. Never. On top of his good looks and his amazing body and face, the guy also dresses great too. I am highly infatuated. So much so that I have a Axl plushy. The deadpool edition. With the cute little deadpool logo shirt and plaid red pants and a blazer. I carry it everywhere. I've had it for about two years now.

Now this may be creepy but sometimes I just sit and talk to it. I don't know. For some reason I feel like it listens. This is the part where you stop reading the story because you're freaked out because the main character is such a creep huh? Well go ahead. But honestly I don't know there's something about this doll. I believe it. I take it everywhere with me. It's alway in my back pack or in my pocket. Now don't get me wrong. I don't do weird shit with it. That's disrespectful to Axl.

My family knows of my obsession and they think I'm silly. Which I agree I am. But this obsession floats my boat. I would be pretty damn emo if I didn't have this uplift. Now I'm not talking about emo dressing. No I'm talking straight up depression. Not that scene kid stuff. Those kids need jesus. Anyways, our story doesn't start here.

It starts in a boring sad place, My AP English class. It was first hour. School hadn't been in session all that long. Maybe 13 minutes or so. I was taking intense notes about the lecture that our teacher was giving about the summary of the play when suddenly I heard some talking in the background.

"Did you hear about that brutal murder?" I heard one girl say with a valley girl accent. She was pretty loud about it so everyone noticed. Even the teacher stopped talking and looked in her direction. She spoke.

"Excuse me Layla. Would you be so kind as to tell the class more about this brutal murder?" The teacher said with sarcasm. The girl stood up and walked in front of the class. The teacher was awestruck like she didn't think the girl was actually going to stand up and talk. She faced the class and cleared her throat. Then she spoke. I thought it was going to be pretty stupid so I wasn't looking at her, I was still writing the sentence I started before the interruption. When she spoke these words came out of her mouth.

"'Like, The show host of "Add it up" Was found brutally murdered just 35 minutes ago." She said as if it were nothing. I heard a few "OMG" and "Oh no" I felt everything feel cold like frostbite in my feeling. What? At that point somehow my pencil was broken. I didn't want to be here right now. I needed to go home. I needed to be in my own space. At the back of my mind it was "Why are you getting upset? You don't even know the guy." I know this. But I just felt so utterly sad at that moment.

I stood up suddenly and walked out the classroom. The teacher called after me "Rock!" I ignored it and kept walking even faster. I went to my locker grabbed my stuff and just straight up left. My house was about 3 miles away. At this point I needed the walk to calm down some. I was being irrational.

The word "Dead" Just went through my mind. Along with a bunch of lively and memorable screen shots of Axl from the past two years. I've never missed one show so my mind was exploding with them. In my heart I just felt disappointed in some sort of way. I don't know why. Somehow I was just in shock I didn't want to believe it. I had watched this morning's episode and nothing seemed off. I clenched my fist in memory of it. I felt warm streams go down my face. I stopped walking for a second and wiped my tears.

I was a good distance from the school at this point. I had to go through the forest when I was walking towards it. Suddenly I heard a beep. I looked up and saw one of my Dad's friends. I looked back down and wiped some more of my tears. I really didn't want to look like I was crying in the middle of the day walking home. This friend of my Dad's was Dr. Cossack. He was also a doctor at the clinic where my dad worked. He was a family friend. My twin sister Roll and I knew his daughter pretty good. But she stopped talking to me as soon as we all hit puberty. Her and Roll are still BFFs and I'm pretty sure she has a ginormous crush on our Older brother Blues. Who's in college right now. She constantly grills Roll for information. It's pretty funny actually. But her dad is a pretty good dude. But not someone you want to be seen crying in front of.

He pulled up and stopped right in front of me. He tilted his head at me and I'm pretty sure I made some sort of embarrassed face. I didn't really feel like having this interaction. He spoke after observing me for one second and a half.

"Rock why aren't you in school? and have you been crying? You're not getting picked on are you?" Dr. Cossack asked with a concerned face. I wanted facepalm so hard. But all of a sudden seeing Dr. Cossack so serious all of a sudden while his folk music was playing in the background made me laugh for some reason.

"No I felt like I really needed to go home is all." I said. Dr. Cossack nodded his head.

"I see. Sometimes a man has to go off on his own and get in his own element to get enlightened. Is what I would say if you weren't crying" Dr. Cossack said with a small smile. I realized that no matter if my tears weren't there my eyes and face were probably red from crying. I smiled.

"I'm fine Dr. Cossack." I said with a smile. I wasn't fine. I bet he could see through my lie.

"Hop in kid. I'm not going to let a doe eyed fellow like yourself walk home and get kidnapped by some old creep." Dr. Cossack said. I nodded.

"I just don't think anyone would want me Dr. Cossack." I said with some sarcasm as I got in the front seat.

"Honestly kid you start walking with a switch and stuff your shirt and put on a wig you could pull off being your sister." said with a chuckle. I laughed.

"That. Okay...I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." I said squinting my eyes a little imagining it. Dr. Cossack laughed and slapped me on the back.

"I would." He said as he turned on the corner. It got quiet and my mind went right back on Axl being dead. I felt Dr. Cossack looked over and spoke suddenly.

"Kid, you heard about that incident didn't you?" He said. I just nodded.

"You really liked that show huh?" He said. I nodded once more.

"Well don't worry. One day there'd be another awesome one that'll be the next craze. You'll see." Dr. Cossack said stopping in front of my house. I got out the car and closed the door. Dr. Cossack didn't get it. It wasn't the loss of the show that upset. It was Axl himself being off this planet. But I just smile and nodded.

"Yeah you're right Dr. Cossack." I said. I smiled and nodded as he drove off. I got out my house key and opened the door. I turned on the light of the house. No one was home. Everything was in perfect order as usual. Mom always kept things clean. Constantly. Well except for our rooms we were responsible for that. I walked through it to find my my room at the end of a long hallway. I opened it. Everything was just as I left it. Included my TV still on the channel that Add it up came on. I sat down and clicked on the TV. I put my book bag down. I took off my school uniform. Which consisted of a blue blazer and a stripped pink tie a white shirt and khaki pants. Although I always wore skinnies instead of the regular baggy dress pants. Yeah it was a catholic school. I hated it. If I were more ambitious and demonic I would be that kid to come in with a chainsaw and attack everyone I didn't like. Roll was the opposite. She thrived off of school and popularity. Still couldn't hate my sister. She wasn't like them. Even though she fit in.

Finally all done with undressing I took my Axl plushie out of my book bag and set it right next to me. I got up for a second to get some marmalade and crackers and sherbet icecream and some tea and anything else I saw. I was going to sit in my room all day and be a depressed bum and watch old reruns of "Add It Up".

I remember looking at my plushie one last time before I walked out of my room. I left the door open. I was in the kitchen making all my comfort food and what not. When I started to hear crashes like someone was in the house. I got a little bit scared. So I took the teapot with me. I figured I could knock someone out with it. It was a stupid idea at the time. I eased in the room with the teapot ready to strike at anytime. When I opened the door I saw some really bizarre stuff. Get this.

My plushie was walking around and it was moving around as if it was looking around the room frantically and freaking out. I heard a voice come out of it.

"Oh shitshitshitshitshitshit. What!" It said. I knew that voice right away. That was Axl's. I started walking towards the plushie. It turned around and jumped.

I suddenly yelped and jumped back. The plushie turned to me and looked. It whistled when it saw me. I jumped back again. I was at a loss for words. The Axl plushie looked down at it's body and out of nowhere The plushie started growing. The clothes growing with it. It became a full sized person. Suddenly it looked like Axl was standing right before me. At this moment I fainted. I was freaked the heck out. I could hear Axl's voice faintly in the background.

So I take it you're a fan huh? Got a lot of my merch in here. Is that my face in a heart over there? I'm flattered. Reaally flattered." I heard Axl say outloud. I shot up from where I was laying. Looks like I got moved to my bed. I started freaking out.

"W-WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU'RE DEAD!?" I cried out suddenly. Axl made his signature confused face. I blushed. I can't believe I was really seeing this. I fought back squealing. So hard. I would not make more of a fool of myself. Axl shrugged.

"Well ya see kid, I have no idea. I thought for sure I was dead myself." Axl said.

"What happened to you?" I asked suddenly. Axl sighed like he didn't want to go back on it.

"Well I was at this underground coffee shop that I always go to and like suddenly this big ass dude is like "Here's your coffee bro" and I was all like "Thanks dude" So like I drink it and out of nowhere I pass out ya know? Right? So then I wake up and the dude tortures me to death while I'm in some have awake half comatose state. The end. This marks the end of Axl as we know him" He said. I took the story in. It was really painful to picture.

"Do you know why you were murdered?" I asked. Axl shook his head no.

"I don't think I had any enemies." Axl said with a pause as if he was in thought. He put on his serious face. I was pretty sure I was blushing.

"C-Can I hug you?" I asked suddenly throwing myself off guard. Axl looked like he didn't process it at first then he put on a smirk.

"Well sure, I probably need one anyways." Axl said getting slightly close to my face. I lost it at that moment that squeal finally came out and I grabbed the nearest pillow. Axl laughed. I got that hug as Axl pulled me into it. Yep it was official. This was the best day of my life.

"So what's your name. Can't go around calling you kid." Axl said leaning back on my bed. I may never wash these sheets again. I spoke.

"I-It's Rock." I said.

"That...is...a...cool name. I want it. Last name?" Axl said.

"Light." I said.

"Dude you sound like the main character of something. What kind of life do you lead with such a epic name?" Axl asked there was intrest in his eyes. This was officially the best day of my short and pathetic life.

"I'm socially awkward and I have no friends and I'm a shut in nerd." I said. Axl made a "pffft" noise.

"Seriously? With those looks and that name? No way dude." Axl said bluntly.

"Yes way." I said.

"Real talk?" Axl asked.

"Realest talk" I said.

"Cereal?" Axl asked.

"Only the fruitest pebbles." I said.

"On the Gs?" Axl said in response with a smile.

"On my momma" I responded.

"I think I like you Rock. I don't know why I'm here...but it has to be for a reason. Can I hang here since I'm technically considered a dead man?" Axl said flopping down in my bed.

"Sure I think so. Even if my parents say no you can hide in that plushie form right?" I said. Axl picked up the plushie and looked it over.

"So it's clear you like me, so I gotta ask...you don't do any thing wierd with this plushie do you?" Axl asked with a innocent but cautious grin.

"NO! Pervert. God that'd just be immoral and disrespectful." I said.

"So you cuddle with it?" Axl asked with another grin. I'm pretty sure my face was some sort of intense pink.

"N-No" I said. Axl gave me a suspicious look.

"Y-Yes." I said looking down. Axl made a satisfied cat like face.

"Soooo in short you dream of cuddling with me." Axl said

"Erm...well." I said I was officially embarrassed out of my mind. Axl giggled.

"No use denying it. I noticed the heart picture on the wall." Axl said with an innocent grin again. I was speechless. I couldn't say a thing.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. You just look so cute and innocent I had to mess with you. I think by far you're the cutest fanboy I've ever seen. You'd be amazed by some of the creeps I come across. I don't exactly appeal to the nice looking fanbase." Axl said with a sigh.

"I-It's fine." I said. He really just said that to me. My god...I can go the rest of my life without taking a compliment from just that moment.

"This whole day has just been insane though" Axl said looking up at my ceiling.

"I bet getting murdered by an big dude doesn't sound too appealing" I said leaning back on the ledge of my bed.

"Yeah. Honestly I'm still a little shaken." Axl said.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking Axl in the face. I was getting a little better at talking to him.

"It feels like one big nightmare. This is just the part that's supposed to be compensation I bet." Axl said.

"Compensation?" I asked.

"Yeah being here with like my biggest fan who happens to be really nice looking is a pretty nice way to get over the fact that you've been brutally murdered about 2 hours ago." Axl said looking off into the distance.

"Ah...okay?" I said still being confused.

"Yeah I don't know" Axl said. Suddenly Axl spoke again.

"So Rock how old are you?" He asked.

"17." I answered.

"Ouch." Axl said.

"Why ouch?"

"Nothing. Just that you're not legal is all." Axl said.

"L-Legal for what?" I stammered out of my mouth.

"NOTHING.*cough* Soooooo I'm going to raid your kitchen now." Axl said before suddenly walking out the door. I raised an eyebrow. Axl walked backwards back into the room.

"So where's your kitchen?" He asked withed a confused smile face. I just ended up directing him to it.

We ended up eating that marmalade and that tea and the other cupcakes and stuff I had out. I didn't know how to cook or anything. Turns out Axl had no idea either. He ended up burning all the popcorn that we tried to make. How I don't know. After that we ended up having Idle talk and I ended up asking Axl every single question I've ever wanted to ask him.

"So that one time you had Ninja Sex Party on the show did you really keep Danny's Kimono afterwards?"

"I did. I still sleep in it sometimes." He said with a grin.

"Did that chun-li cosplayer really kick you in the face for real?" I asked.

"Yeah I apparently offended her by asking if she'd consider posing with a Cammy White cosplayer while I took erotic pictures. That kick hurt like hell." Axl said.

"There was that one show where Tyler the Creator kidnapped you and put you in the Odd Future van. Did you really drive off with them?" I asked.

"No actually that one was scripted Tyler asked first because he didn't want to freak me out. I did actually drive off for about a good hour with him though. We talked about the anthropic theorm and space time." He said.

"Wow." I said with stars in my eyes.

This went on for awhile until randomly we started talking about life itself.

"Yeah I don't have parents...only a mentor that adopted me when I was thirteen." Axl said.

"I can't imagine what it's like. I have siblings and adult figures coming out the ear."

"Maybe that's why you're such a good kid." Axl said. I shrugged.

"Most likely, What's your mentor like?" I asked.

"His name is red and he's a producer apparently he saw something in me and adopted me. He never really felt like a dad more like someone I randomly go to for guidance. But he never has the time anymore ever since I've been doing this show. All he cares about is stats and results nowadays." Axl said.

"That sounds rough." I said. Axl shrugged.

"I can't really complain though. I'm doing something that I love doing with out many limits. So being ignored is okay. It's not like I need him all the time anyways. I'm 19 now. Can't cling forever." Axl said with a reminiscent smile.

"Still everyone needs some sort of parental figure in their life. Can't just shrug it off." I said. Axl looked up at me.

"Maaaaaaaan I like talking to you. You say sensible stuff." Axl said.

"Thanks that means alot." I said I blushed a little bit.

"So after meeting me do you still think that I'm crazy awesome?" Axl asked.

"Well, after talking to you you're not a godly being anymore, you're more of a person now. I still think you're crazy awesome though. I feel like this is some dream I'm going to take up from." I said.

"Oh yay. But gosh I hope this is a dream. I just don't feel like being dead." Axl said grimly. That's when an idea popped in my head.

"Axl...do you think you were brought back for a reason?" I said suddenly. Axl sighed.

"Yeah I feel that way. Honestly if my hunch is right I probably have to figure out why I've been murdered or someshit." Axl said.

"What makes you have that hunch?" I asked.

"Don't know...call it dead man sense or something like that." Axl said with a shrug.

"So how are you going to find your murderer?" I asked.

"Well...lets see...Haven't you ever played Miles Edgeworth Investigations man?" Axl said. That got a laugh out of me.

"Yep. Beat it playing 12 hours straight" I said.

"Well then you know what time it is." Axl said.

"What time is it? Time to put on a caveat and walk around in magenta suits?" Rock said.

"No man. But that sounds appealing...I mean lets go investigate the crime scene." Axl said getting up from where he was sitting looking like he was about to go somewhere. Suddenly a thought popped in my head. There was no way we could just go and investigate. One everyone thinks Axl is dead a riot could get caused. Two the crime scene is probably super closed off, three...He could potentially get killed again. I had to stop him.

"Wait! You can't go out in public." I said suddenly. Axl stopped in his tracks.

"Oh god...you're right. What should I do?" Axl said. I thought for a second. Wasn't Axl in that plushie form before he changed into a person?

"Do you think you could change back into a plushie?" I asked. Axl nodded. Then he closed his eyes and out of nowhere the plushie moved on the bed moved and it got up. It was sooo cute. That plushie was even cuter when it moved. Axl spoke.

"This feels really stiff." Axl said moving his tiny plushie arm around.

"But on the upside, those button eyes really do something for you." I said with a smirk.

"Oh foreal?" Axl flipped his plushie hair which didn't flip right. Then he continued "Maybe she's born with it. Maybe it's maybellene" Axl said in a sinister tone. I laughed.

"Axl get in my backpack." I said. Plushie Axl sprinted over and started climbing inside the backpack. Or atleast he attempted to. He ended up falling on his face. He looked so pitafully cute on the the floor face down. So I just picked him up and set him in there.

"Alright lets do this" I said walking out the door. But not before leaving a note for my family. I jotted down something about having an adventure and being back later in the day. It was about 1:23 pm when we left.

"So where's the crime scene anyway?"

"It's at this place on the other side of town called "Black Sunshine"" Axl said.

"Like that white zombie song?"

"Yeppers. Do you have a way to get us there?" Axl asked suddenly.

"Ha. No. I don't have a car." I said realizing how silly I was.

"Ouch. What are we gonna do...wait nope I got this. Time to call someone." Axl pulled out a cell phone. I was a little shocked. He then jumped out of the backpack and grew full sized.

"When you die your cell phone comes with you?" I said in a little disbelief.

"Apparently man...all the stuff I had in my pockets and jacket are still here too." Axl said.

"That's really wierd." I said. Axl nodded after he dialed the number.

"Hey X. Are you still in the city?" Axl said into the phone. Suddenly I heard yelling in through the phone. I couldn't make out what the words were.

"Calm down. This isn't a prank call. Real talk. It's really me." He said. The voice got quieter. Axl sighed.

"Well if you don't believe me I'll just tell you something only I know." Axl said into the phone. The voice on the phone said something.

"Pfft okay then. Remember that time back in highschool , I found your collection of "you know what" and didn't tell a soul even though it was awkward as hell? Yes. I remember it all." Axl said. Suddenly I heard the phone cry out "OH MY GOD IT IS YOU!"

"Good you believe me. Now listen here I need a huge favor." Axl said.

Axl then proceeded to give the address and then more thanks and then he hung up. Axl sighed. I was curious as to who was coming.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh it was this guy I know named X." Axl said.

"You mean the book critic/actor X?" I asked.

"Yep he's one of my best friends I've known him since middle school. Went to the same performing arts school." Axl said.

"Is it really true that he's dating that one model lady?" I asked.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT. No." Axl said as if something like that was inconceivable.

"Still he's really cool." I said.

A good 5 minutes later X pulled up in one of those mini coopers. He got out the car and glomped Axl. It was a really really touching moment.

"Axl I was so sad about you dying." X said. I looked him over and he was definitely in mourning clothes. Black everywhere. His face was also red. I could tell he cried for a long time. Poor guy.

"X stahp, Rock still thinks you're a cool person don't kill his dreams." Axl said as he was getting the life squeezed out of him. X let go and Axl comically fell to the pavement.

"So Axl...who's this?" X asked looking in my direction.

"Oh this is Rock Light. It's a long story...sorta but for some reason I became this plushie that he had and I can change from plushie to human...it's wierd." Axl said while he messed with his hair a little.

"Rock you've got a cool name, Nice to meet you. Thanks for babysitting Axl." X said shaking my hand. I was at a loss for words. Axl was making a poutface upon hearing the word "Babysitting"

"T-Thanks it's epic to meet you." I stammered out.

"Yeah." X said flashing me a charming smile that probably gives all of his fanbase a nose bleed everytime he makes it.

"Alright so no times wasting we've gotta find my killer~!" Axl said getting in the car's back seat. X sighed as we both walked to the car where it was parked.

"He only got murdered less than 6 hours ago and he's already full of energy again." X said with a small smile. I laughed a little.

"Was he always like this?" I asked.

"Always." X said getting in the car.

There started my adventure with two people I'd never thought I'd be in a car with. I sat there on the was wondering if we'd ever find the murderer and if we found it would we even know what to do with him?

To be continued.

**So I want an Axl plushie. So this story is about an Axl plushie. Eat a dick Luke.**


	2. Chapter 2

So here I was in a car with Axl and the infamous X. They were talking about the current incident and all I was thinking about how this day took a really sudden change from regular to bizarre. Really bizarre. I was in a car with two famous people. That in itself is odd. On top of which one of them is dead. Well technically. Strange stuff. Mama didn't tell me that there would be days like this. Ever. I tuned back into X and Axl's conversation.

"So Axl do have any leads on that bastard that killed you?" X asked. Axl shook his head no.

"All I know is that he worked in the Coffee shop and he was huge. I couldn't really see his face the whole time because that place was really dark. But by the time I was in the basement area I could see his face. Dude was smacked." Axl said. X made a strange face as if he was trying to picture it.

"How smacked are we talking?" X asked.

"Dude ugliest mofo I've seen in a minute. And I've seen Frank Ocean recently." Axl said with a sigh.

"Damn." I said suddenly realizing what he meant. Somewhere in this wide world Frank Ocean is crying.

"You didn't have to say that about him like that. So mean Axl." X said turning a corner.

"What? I call it like I see it." Axl said with a content smile. X sighed.

"So tell me Axl. If someone hot killed you, you'd feel better about it?" X asked.

"Oh god yes. Maybe like a cute nurse with a syringe or...like a cute Japanese school girl...or...Kitana from Mortal Kombat...Mmmm yes. They can cut me as much they want." Axl with stars in his eyes. X and I both looked to the back seat. You could tell Axl was contemplating it.

"So I guess you're into that stuff? I didn't know." X said turning on the blinker ready to turn left.

"Not really I didn't really think about it much until getting tortured to death." Axl said.

"What do you mean?" I asked Axl curiously. Axl turned to me.

"Well ya see, the whole time dude was smirking at me, Like he was enjoying it. So in the back of my mind I'm thinking, this guy really likes this huh? Sick bastard. Then I started to think, If this was a hot girl this would be 80x nicer. Maybe throw in a few kisses and touches and what not. Then I slowly got how those S&M people think." Axl said.

"I don't know what to think about that." X said.

"Me neither." I said.

"Ya know Rock if you wanna kill me at some point in this adventure go ahead." Axl said leaning back in the seat as if he found peace.

X and I both exchanged glances.

"Er..."I started. Then X cut me off.

"He's trolling. You'll get used to it eventually." X said.

"Will I?" I asked.

"Yeah give it about a week." X said nodding to me.

"X are we almost there? I want to get there before I loose my soul." Axl said in childish tone from the back. X sighed. Then suddenly we heard a ringtone that sounded like the Captain America theme from MvC2. I've played that game far too much to not know it off the top of my head. X reached down and got out his cell phone.

"Hold on a sec I got a phone call." X said reaching for his phone.

"X you're gonna kill us. Don't talk on the phone and drive bro. Didn't you see those commercials?" Axl said in a sarcastic tone.

"Axl you're already dead what do you care?" X said with a

"Good point." Axl said. Then he continued "Rock, I'll see you on the other side. Don't fear the reaper." I didn't know what to say to that. X picked up the phone. Looked at it and then hung up with a sigh.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Iris" X said. Axl made a pffft noise. I was confused.

"I see why you didn't pick it up. You still hate her huh?" Axl said. I was starting to wonder more and more who iris was.

"Yeah with a burning passion." X said.

"X you don't look like the type to hate somebody." I said.

"X is a really nice guy but when he hates someone he reaaaally hates them. It's intense sort of." Axl said explaining.

"I just can't help hating her for some reason. I don't even have a good reason except for she's Zero's ex-girlfriend." X said.

"If you sharkeisha her can I be there to get that shit on camera?" Axl said with a smirk. We all busted out laughing at that moment. Sharkeisha maaan.

"Who's Zero?" I asked curiously.

"Oh sorry Rock, we're just over here talking and you're not in the loop." X said.

"Zero is the love of X's life and our third bestie to complete our group of friends." Axl explained.

"Perfect summary." X said with a smile.

"Ohhh we're almost there. You're gonna meet Zero pretty soon Rock. He's intimidating at first but he's a great dude." Axl said. I raised an eyebrow.

So Zero's a guy huh? interesting. When we rolled up to the coffee shop there were police everywhere looking at the crime scene, random news castors running about and such. The coffee shop was closed off with danger warning tape. The front was bustling with people. X went down to the ally and got out. We were by some back entrance. We got out of the car quietly. Axl turned back into plush form and hopped into my backpack. X was a bit amazed when he saw it. X got out his phone and texted something really fast. We got out of the car and stayed silent suddenly this blonde person walked up and I saw X's face light up. I observed him.

This guy was tall had some muscle but waaaay far from street fighter level. Had long blonde hair and an intense stare. Yep this had to be Zero. Zero walked up and X spoke.

"So how's the search going?"

"No leads on this guy. The crime scene looks absolutely horrible...I saw Axl get dragged out..." Zero said. I could tell that utter sadness was on his face. Like he'd brake down at any moment.

"So you know that surprise I had for you?" X said.

"Yeah?" Zero asked as I saw his eyes examining X as if he was looking for some sort of a sign. X went into my backpack and grabbed Axl out of it. Axl was squirming like he wasn't expecting a giant hand to grab him. Zero looked a little confused. Then X handed the plush to Zero.

"Is this some automatic Axl toy or something...? I can't look at this right now X." Zero said.

"Why can't you look at me?" Axl said. Zero flinched and looked at the toy. Plushie Axl jumped out of Zero's hands and started growing regular sized. He was normal again.

"A-Are you serious?" Zero said in disbelief.

"Oh fasho gurl" Axl said. Zero ran up and hugged Axl lifting him in the air. X and I simultaneously said aww.

"How is this happening?" Zero asked.

"Well we think that Axl was brought back some kind of way to figure out how he got murdered."

"What's the point he's alive again?" Zero said.

"Good question...there doesn't seem to be a time limit or anything." I said suddenly. Then I felt Zero look at me.

"Wait who's this guy? He kind of looks like you a little X." Zero said putting his hand on his chin and peering at me.

"Oh this is Rock. The plushie is his and I came back to life in his room." Axl said.

"He looks lost. Like a little rabbit." Zero said.

"Interesting assessment." X said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. Zero nodded.

"Yeah" Zero said.

"So now that we're all up to speed...lets get it." Axl said. We all nodded. Axl turned back into plushie form and got into my backpack. Zero opened the back door and we walked into the dark coffee-house. There was no one in here right now. It was pitch black. X found a light switch and turned it on. Suddenly there was light everywhere and the coffee-house looked really regular. We moved around really quiet looking at stuff. X and Zero and I all wandered off into our own directions. I found myself alone in some back room area looking for something when I heard dripping. I looked to where it sounded like it was coming from and suddenly there was a puddle of blood on a chair. I heard a snicker coming from my book back. I got Axl out and held him he spoke.

"Yep that's the spot of my demise. Looking at it is really weird. Knowing that my blood is just over here chilling." Axl said.

"So this is all your blood..."I said. I felt my hands shaking a little bit the place was really eerie and dim. Axl's blood was all over the place. I stopped looking around for a second. My mind started to go blank. All of a sudden I got very disturbed. I felt the plushie's head move and I could tell Axl was looking at me. A few seconds later he jumped out of my hands and grew to human size. He put his hands on my shoulder and looked me straight in the face.

"Listen, Rock, I can tell you're about to freak the fuck out. You're facial expression says it all. So lets get out of here. If it makes you uncomfortable." Axl said guiding me to the door. I was still looking at all the blood on the way walking out. We we walked out of the room we saw X. X spoke.

"What's in there?"

"The crime scene." Axl responded.

"Oh. Did you find out anything? I found out the identity of the guy." X said.

"Just lots of splatter blood. How'd you figure it out Anyways." I said speaking.

"Recent applications in the office. Apparently that guy only worked there for a week. I found his whole profile and picture in the managers office." X said.

"How'd you know it was him?" Axl asked.

"Well he was the only tall ugly smacked guy. The rests were all cute hipster chicks." X said with a shrug.

"Yep sounds about right. Why do you think I come here?" Axl said with a smirk.

"Cute hipster chicks." X and I said at the same time. The we looked at each other and laughed.

"Got that right. So where's Zero anyways?" Axl said.

"I have no idea I just stumbled upon you guys." X said.

"So what's the guy's name?" I asked.

"Sigma Maverick Jones." X read. Axl made a "pffff" noise.

"That is sooo an alias." Axl said.

"It just sounds like one." I said.

"Well at least it's something." X said with a shrug.

We looked around more and more I got the bright idea to check the little garbage right were servers walk out with the coffee and I found a little packet. I looked at it and read it. It had a little triangle with an eye on it. The little packet looked like it had powder on it. I sniffed it and the stuff smelled vile. Yep it was definitely suspicious. I called X and Axl over to where I found it. X gasped when I showed him and I saw Axl's fist clinch.

"Lord god please tell me that's not what I think it is." X said. Axl smiled grimly.

"So that's who's out to get me huh? Fuck." Axl said. I didn't quite understand.

"What does the symbol mean?" I said. X and Axl both looked at me.

"Illuminati." Axl said. Oh shit. That's intense. But why? But honestly I thought they weren't real. Why would they target Axl it didn't make any sense.

"Why would they even kill you?" I said.

"I have no idea...I'm not THAT popular." Axl said. I could tell he was getting frantic.

"Axl are you okay...?" X said.

"I don't know. You tell me How it feels, if you ever killed get killed by the fucking Illuminati in a coffee-house." Axl said with a certain rage and some sarcasm in his voice.

"Axl it's okay." X said putting his hand on Axl's shoulder. Axl took it off and looked X in the eyes.

"X look. It's not okay. It's not fucking okay. I am dead for one, two I got killed by the fucking Illuminati. There's no figuring out that shit. And if we do you'll all die. So fuck it." Axl said raising his voice more to the point where he was yelling. The rage in Axl came out.

"Axl calm down." X said in a gentle tone.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, I AM DEAD!" Axl said. He started walking out of the room. X looked down and he sighed. I walked out of the room and walked toward where Axl went. Axl was standing near the back exit and looking out the door. I walked up next to him and he spoke.

"I'm sorry for loosing my shit." He said suddenly with a sigh.

"Calm down for what? I think it was appropriate." I said.

"This is horrible..." Axl said suddenly dropping to his knees. I squatted down next to him and patted his back,

"It is." I said.

"My life's a mess...I'm all alone..." He started. I recognized that really quick. It was a line from a Lemon Demon song "Consumer Whore"

"But at least I've got my cute little Nokia cell phone." I said finishing it. Axl looked up and smiled a bit.

"But real talk...what...am I going to do...?" He said with another sigh.

"We'll figure it out some kind of way." I said with some optimism.

"You sound like X." Axl said. I shrugged. The he continued.

"My life ended and now I'm surrounded by bright-eyed brunettes with nothing but optimism." Axl said putting his head down a little bit.

"Don't forget about the Blonde." I said.

"Can we go back to your house? I want to mourn myself." Axl said.

"Yeah we found a lot of stuff here." I said. X suddenly walked in the room. Axl looked up.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Axl asked with a smirk.

"N-No." X said with a slightly embarrassed face. Axl snickered.

"Yeah sure. I see you bro." Axl with a grin.

"It's just...you guys are just so cute together." X said as if he was admitting something. I blushed opon hearing this.

"Dude he ships us." Axl said.

"Yes. Yes I do." X said with a smile.

"I. Okay. I'm fine with this."

"You think if we start dating girls will write fanfiction about us?" Axl said as if pondering it.

"How do you know this isn't a fanfiction right now? It's certainly ridiculous enough." I said.

"Rock that was deep don't go there." Axl said as he walked away. X and I shrugged and followed.

On that note we went back to X's car where Zero was waiting in the front of it. When we got there Zero spoke.

"What took you guys so long?" He said. X started talking first.

"We found some really interesting stuff. We found the profile of the employee that killed Zero and...who ordered it." X said. Zero's face got anxious.

"Who was it? I find that motherfucker and tear them down tonight." Zero said.

"Some guy named Sigma and the Illuminati." Axl replied.

"Damn." Zero responded.

"Yeah that's what I said." Axl said. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Your taking this well." Zero said.

"I already lost my shit earlier." Axl said.

"I was there for that." X said raising his hand.

"Ah okay. So you don't need a good slap?" Zero said with a smirk. Axl smiled.

"Maybe next time. I'll fax you." Axl said.

"Zero did you find anything?" I asked. Zero looked like he remembered something.

"I didn't." Zero said.

"Well alright...Zero I'm going to drop Axl and Rock off and I'll call you later. Zero nodded and walked off into the direction he originally game out of. His car or something was probably parked somewhere or something. We got into X's car with the same seats as before. When we got in X put on Cyndi Lauper. Me and Axl started laughing. X looked at us unamused. Axl and I shrugged.

"Listen Cyndi Lauper is amazing and I have no shame saying that." X said in a serious tone.

"Whatever man it's your car. Go ahead and blast "Girls just wanna have fun" all you want." Axl said with a troll type of face.

"Yeah X, We'll only mock you after we get out the car" I said.

"Guys that hurts." X said.

"I accept you for the effeminate cyndi lauper fan you are X. Get your shine on." Axl said giving X a thumbs up. X fake sniffled and smiled then proceeded to blast Girls just wanna have fun. We all moved around ridiculously to the song it was the most fun I had in a car with two other people ever. We couldn't stop laughing. We were at a stop light and the window was down and an old couple looked at us really strangely and at another light these Asian guys did the same thing. No one in the car gave two cares. We got to my house and Axl changed back into a plushie and went into my back pack. I got out of the car and waved bye to X. X beeped and drove off still blasting Cyndi Lauper. I giggled.

I walked up to my door step and opened the door with my house key. I looked around. Mom and dad's shoes weren't by the door so they still weren't home I saw Roll's flats. Yep she was home. I heard her music coming out of her room when I walked by, which meant she was having her Roll time and I wouldn't bother in threat of getting a random object thrown at me. So I went in my room and let Axl out of my backpack.

"Ooo~! Rock you got a sister?" Axl said getting out of plushie form and sitting in my bed.

"Yeah we're twins." I answered.

"She cute?" Axl asked.

"Yep." I said without hesitation.

"What kind of stuff does she like?" Axl asked. Why the sudden curiosity with Roll?

"Oh we're opposites. She's into clothes, parties, the sun and reality TV. But she's pretty cool." I explained. Axl made an "Oh" face.

"So she's like a girly girl?" Axl asked.

"Yeah. But she's pretty open-minded." I said.

"Does she look just like you?" Axl asked.

"No she's got blonde hair, other than that pretty much, this is a picture of her if you don't end up seeing her at some point." I handed Axl a framed picture of Roll. He grabbed it and looked at it.

"Wow. She's a typical man-eater huh?" Axl asked. I laughed.

"Yeah. different boyfriend all the time. Their all high quality good. But there is that one guy she always ends up going back with but then they break up again all the time. It's stupid." I said thinking about it.

"Lots of meeting the parents dinners huh?" Axl said.

"Yeah, Roll brings so many of the poor souls to meet dad and mom. My dad always looks like he wants to rip out their hearts and eat them, and mom just asks 80 million questions about the future and what not. Knowing full well they won't last." I said.

"Remind me not to meet your parents." Axl said.

"Ha alright, I pray for them every time my brother Blues is over when it happens." I said.

"Blues?" Axl asked.

"He's in college and he's 21. He always wears sun-glasses and has this outrageous but amazing pompadour." I said. Then I handed my picture of Blues to Axl. He looked at it and then got excited.

"DUDE. HE'S A REAL LIFE GREASER." Axl yelped. I laughed.

"It's sad that you're right." I sighed.

"Dude your brother looks cool." Axl said.

"He is. He's also really mysterious. So mysterious to the point where you lived with him and you know almost everything about him but he's still mysterious." I said. Axl whistled.

"That's intense. That guy. man." Axl said as if he was adding it all up.

"Yeah. Axl this is really wierd." I said suddenly. Axl raised his eyebrow.

"Well this whole situation, I feel strangely comfortable with it." I said.

"Meaning?" Axl asked. Yeah I guess I wasn't being clear.

"I mean like, talking to you like this and what not, this feels regular but you're like freaking Axl"

"Well I'm just a regular dude. It shouldn't feel special really." Axl said.

"I guess you're right. Your still amazing." I said the words just flowing out of my mouth.

"Hah. Yeah I still haven't forgotten about that heart framed picture over there. Just to put that out there." Axl said point to the section of the room where it was.

"Yeah so?" I said with a smirk.

"Just saying man." Axl said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to sniff you and watch you sleep." I said with a sigh. Axl squinted at me.

"Okay fine maybe...I'll fondle you in the night but no promises." I said with sarcasm.

"I was waiting for that joke." Axl said with a smirk. I laughed. I wasn't expecting it at all but suddenly Roll just busted in the door. Axl in clear view sitting on my bed and she just stopped and paused. She looked like she was going to say something before she noticed that another person was in here.

"Wow...Rock...there's someone in your room...you have a friend." She said half way genuinely halfway trolling. I sighed. Roll walked in an looked at Axl really closely. Then she spoke. This was like a moment of suspense.

"You really look familiar...I know I've seen you somewhere." Roll said looking Axl up and down. Axl shrugged. Then Roll looked at the wall poster and she gasped then backed up. Yep my sister figured it out.

"Y-Your that guy that died this morning that Rock is secretly obsessed with!" Roll shouted. Ah yep she did. Crap.

"How do you know I'm not an amazing cosplayer?" Axl said with a smirk. Roll squinted at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Roll said rolling her eyes.

"It was worth a shot." Axl said with a shrug. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"So why are you here? Are you really dead?" Roll asked as she crossing her legs.

"Well...Rock, I don't know how to explain this..." Axl said.

"Don't look at me I'm at a loss for words." I said.

"C'mon I won't tell mom and dad." Roll said. We explained everything that happened up til now to her with lots of hand jesters random Axl changing into a plushie and lots of words. She nodded taking it all in. 5 minutes later she knew everything.

"Alright. Okay...thats...okay." Roll said.

"Crazy right?" Axl said.

"Yeah...Rock this is like the best day ever huh?"

"Yes and no." I said.

"Seems legit...Soooo Axl where are you going to sleep?" Roll asked with a catlike grin.

"In here right?"

"Are you going to change into plush form?" Roll asked still with the grin.

"Yep wouldn't want someone to see a random grown dude in Rock's bed." Axl said.

"Well...I come in here in the middle of the night and I see Rock snuggling with that plushie muttering things like "Axl" and-" I cut Roll off at that point.

"WHOA. I DO NOT!" I said

"YES YOU DO. YOU MUTTER ALL SORTS OF THINGS LIKE-" I cut Roll off again.

"ROLL STOP TROLLING!" I yelled.

"NEVER.~!" Roll said smirking in my face. Axl was just sitting back watching the twin fight. Suddenly it ceased. We both got silent at the same time.

"So Axl did you see that heart framed picture?" Roll said giggling. I sighed.

"I did. First thing I saw actually. Pretty flattering to know at least one teenage boy has a heart shaped picture of me." Axl said with a smirk.

"You guys are horrible." I said.

"You love us." Roll and Axl said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and high-fived one another.

"Dude I think we're gonna be good friends Roll." Axl said. Roll nodded.

"Yep." Roll said with her charmed smile.

"And so a deadly force was made." I said.

"Oh don't worry Rock it's not all that bad. I mean he's clearly okay with you being a total creep over him" Roll said.

"Yeah what she said." Axl said.

"I think you're pretty lucky Rock. So long as mom and dad don't find out." Roll said. Then she continued.

"But don't worry I will do everything in my power to make sure they never do." Roll said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded.

"No problem." Roll said giving a thumbs up. Then she walked out and closed the door. Axl was the first to speak when she left.

"She's awesome." Axl said.

"Yep that's Roll for you." I said. I suddenly felt sleepy.

"Hey I'm gonna go to sleep soon." I said suddenly. Axl was already knocked out. He was laying in my bed. When he slept he changed back into plushie form. luckily. I put Axl in the bed under the cover then I went to go take a shower. It was a shower filled with thought and assessment of the day. When I walked out all pajama'd up I said goodnight to Roll and she just waved me off because she was on the phone. My parents were still not home. But that was okay. Dad was probably operating and mom was probably still in the lab.

I laid down next to the plushie Axl and hugged it in my arms like I normally do every night, but it was different because I could feel Axl breath. But I couldn't hear it. There was no warmth but yet I knew someone was inside of there. It was a strange feeling.

to be continued

* * *

**I updated this story because I got this review that made me want to upload the rest. I did it literally just for them. T~T I had this one written from ages ago and I've got half of the next one finished. So my dude/girl I'll finish this story just for you bro. Just for you.**

**Not anyone else. Everyone else can go suck a dick lollipop. Which is delicious but very humiliating. Do it alone. Where your mother can't see.**

**Aight. I'm sleepy that's enough out of me. Peace people. Til next time.**


End file.
